Angin
by adi-Benzes
Summary: Angin mengubah segalanya... Katsuki adalah Pahlawan dan Izuku adalah Penjahat... Itu semua karena angin. Angin turut andil dalam perubahan takdir di keduannya.
**Angin**

 **My Hero Academia** **© Horikoshi Kohei**

 **Author: Koru-kun**

 **###################################**

 **Happy Reading(^.^)**

* * *

Musim semi identik dengan Sakura. Itulah penggambaran musim semi bagi warga Jepang. Hampir semua orang suka dengan musim semi. Kerena, di musim itulah roda kehidupan kembali berputar, setelah lamannya terkurung di dalam salju yang membekukan jiwa.

Sakura, siapa yang tak kenal dengan bunga cantik itu. Bunga yang hanya muncul di awal musim semi dan segera menghilang dalam waktu singkat. Bunga yang memiliki makna beraneka macam bagi orang yang menikmatinya.

Semi dan Sakura, dua hal yang tak pernah terpisahkan. Saat keduannya muncul, berbagai macam kegiatan tengah berlangsung dalam kehidupan masyarakat Jepang. Perpisahan dengan kehidupan sekolah lama dan menyambut kehidupan sekolah yang baru, merupakan salah satu dari segelintir kegiatan di saat suasana tersebut berlangsung.

Midoriya Izuku duduk menikmati suasana hangat ini. Di saat teman-temanya tengah khidmat menghadiri upacara perpisahan di aula, ia dengan tenangnya memilih atap sekolah sebagai tempat terakhir baginya sebelum berpisah dengan sekolah yang sudah menjadi rumah keduannya selama tiga tahun terakhir.

Mungkin Izuku akan terlihat seperti pria melankolis yang memilih atap sekolah sebagai tempat perpisahan. Namun jangan salah. Izuku bukanlah pria melankolis. Ia hanya ingin menikmati hembusan angin sejuk nan hangat khas musim semi.

Ya, Midoriya Izuku menyukai angin musim semi. Amat menyukai gerakan udara lembut yang selalu membuatnya candu bila menggelitik permukan kulitnya. Saat orang lain memilih Sakura, maka Izuku akan memilih angin. Memang aneh, tapi sejak ia merasaka hidup, angin sudah berhasil mencuri hati remaja empat belas tahun tersebut.

"Hai angin. Apakah kali ini kau dapat membuat diriku tersenyum lagi?"

 **AAAAAAAAAA**

" _Izuku akan ikut denganku!" wanita berambut senada dengan sang anak itu mulai berteriak sembari menarik tubuh mungil Izuku. Kemudian tangan kekar lainnya menyambar lengan Izuku yang bebas._

" _Ikut denganmu? Kau bercanda! Memangnya apa yang bisa diberikan wanita jalang sepertimu!" bentak pria berbadan kekar itu. Izuku menatap kedua orang taunya siling berganti._

" _Kau bukan Ayah yang baik! Kau hanya membuat Izuku menjadi boneka demi ambisi bodohmu itu!" perempuan itu melepaskan pegangannya dan mulai menunjuk-nunjuk Izuku. Pria di depannya pun juga melakukan hal yang sama, menujuK wajah perempaun di depannya._

" _Kau tak tahu apa-apa jalang! Dia akan menjadi Hero penerus nama Edanvor yang hebat ini! dia akan menjadi hero nomor satu yang membuat semua orang bertekuk lutut dihapannya."_

" _Izuku punya pilihan hidupnya sendiri! Dia bebas memilih ingin menjadi hero atau tidak! Kau tidak bisa bisa memaksakan kehendakmu Enji!"_

" _Cukup sudah! Kau hanya akan membuat Izuku menjadi pecundang. Apa kau tak sadar keterlambatan Quirk Izuku karena kau terlalu lembek mendidiknya. Izuku kita per—" keduanya menoleh dan terdiam. Detik berikutnya wajah mereka tampak panik._

" _Izuku?!"_

 _Ditempat lain, Izuku tengah duduk di atas atap rumahnya. Ia sudah terbiasa mendengar pertengkaran kedua orang tuannya. Dan saat keduanya bertengkar, tempat ini yang menjadi satu-satunya yang dapat melepaskan semua kesedihan._

 _Sejujurnya ia sangat iri dengan teman-temannya. Mereka mempunyai orang tau yang selalu tersenyum, tidak pernah berteriak atau memukul satu sama lain. Izuku selalu berpikir apa kesalahan yang pernah ia perbuat sampai mendapatkan takdir seperti ini._

 _Izuku benci takdirnya. Ia benci Hero dan Quirk, karena keduanya yang telah membuat ia selalu menagis tiap malam. Mendengar kedua orang taunya bertengkar tanpa ada jeda satu haripun._

 _Tiba-tiba saja angin lembut musim semi berhembus. Begitu semilir angin menerpa wajah suramnya, Izuku mendongak dan menatap langit cerah. Entah kenapa Izuku merasakan sensasi aneh di wajahnya._

 _Kemudian angin itu berhembus kembali seakan saling menyahut. Detik berkutnya senyum yang sudah lama tidak menghiasi wajah Izuku muncul. Ia merasa angin itu tengah menghiburinya, seperti alunan musik jazz kesukannya._

 _Angin itu datang untuknya. Angin itu menutupi semua kesedihan yang dirasakan oleh Izuku. Angin itu bagaikan teman yang sudah Izuku nanti-nantikan kedatangannya._

" _Hai angin. Namaku Midoriya Izuku. Mau kah kau menjadi temanku?"_

 **AAAAAAAAAA**

Sejak itulah Izuku selalu menumpahkan curahan hatinya kepada sang angin. Tak peduli angin berhembus lembut maupun kencang, Izuku selalu suka dengan fenomena alam tersebut.

Memang terdengar aneh dan menakutkan. Tak jarang Izuku diledek oleh teman-teman sekelasnya karena sikap Izuku yang selalu berlari menuju tempat angin yang berhembus. Namun ia tak peduli, asalkan ada angin dirinya tak peduli bila dianggap orang gila sekalipun.

Izuku tersenyum sendu. Ia dapat merasakan angin tengah menghiburnya seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Izuku tak perlu cerita, karena angin akan selalu mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Izuku.

Pertengkaran dengan ayahnya tadi malam masih membekas di hatinnya.

" _Sejak awal harusnya aku tak pernah menikahi wanita jalang itu! Gara-gara dia semua impianku hancur!"_

Izuku mengepalkan tangannya. Satu butir air mata menetes turun. Bagaimanapun juga, tidak ada anak yang sedih bila ayahnya sendiri mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah hal yang tak diinginkan.

" _Kenapa kau tak bisa membangkitkan Qurik milikmu huh! Apa yang salah darimu? Jawab aku Izuku!"_

"Quirk, Quirk dan Quirk…" Izuku menutup matanya perlahan dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding beton di belakangnya. Ia masih dapat merasakan angin berhembus lembut menerpah wajahya.

"Andai dunia tidak pernah mengenal Quirk… apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku? Apakah mereka berdua masih tetap bertengkar?" gumam Izuku. Ia pun membiarkan jiwa ragannya terbawa angin, mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya setenang mungkin.

Andai saja tidak ada baying-bayang gelap menghalangi sinar matahari ke arahnya, pasti Izuku sudah terlelap karena semilir angin musim semi yang menyejukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini _Deku_?"

 **AAAAAAAAAA**

Katsuki menatap bosan pria tua di podium yang kini tengah memberikan pidato yang entah akan berakhir kapan. Sejujurnya ia sudah muak dengan basa-basi ini. Andai saja dirinya bukan lulusan terbaik yang diterima di Akademi pahlwan Yuuei, Katsuki pasti sudah membolos dan pergi keluyuran entah kemana.

Katsuki bukan siswa yang memiliki etika baik. Bahkan, ia lebih mirip seperti preman sekolah. Anehnya ia selalu ada di peringkat sepuluh besar dalam hal akademik. Tak hanya itu saja Quirk Explosion miliknya juga membuat Katsuki menjadi idola sekolah, belum lagi pengumuman akan kelulusannya di ujian masuk Yuuei, membuat dirinya semakin disanjung oleh teman sengakatannya.

Namun itu tak membuat Katsuki lantas besar kepala. Ia sama sekali tak butuh sanjungan seperti itu. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah menjadi pahlwan nomor satu untuk dirinya sendiri dan sosok hijau berbintik bernama Midoriya Izuku.

" _Aku akan menjadi pahlwan nomor satu di masa depan!"_

" _Keren kacchan! Kau benar-benar keren."_

Katsuki mendengus. Entah kenapa ia jadi teringat secuil memori masa lalunya. Memori dimana dirinya bersama Deku tengah menikmati hamparan bintang di langit sambil berteriak akan mimpi mereka masing-masing.

Bicara soal Deku alias Midoriya Izuku, Katsuki belum melihat sosok hijau itu sejak dirinya menginjakan kaki di bangunan sekolah ini. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu kaget akan hal itu, Deku bukan sosok yang suka bersosialisasi. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dimana dia tidak akan terganggu. Bahkan jika Katsuki tak pernah mengajak Deku untuk makan di kantin, Katsuki yakin sahabat kecilnya itu tak akan pernah menikmati kantin sekolah selama bersekolah di gedung ini.

Banyak orang-orang yang selalu bertanya kenapa sosok sehebat Katsuki mau berteman dengan pecundang seperti Midoroya Izuku.

Izuku bukan siswa yang pintar. Nilainya pas-pasan. Ia suka membolos pelajaran hanya untuk mencari tempat berangin. Dan yang paling buruk, Izuku adalah seorang Quirkless, alias tak memiliki bakat khusus.

Sudah berkali-kali Katsuki ingin menghajar orang-orang yang selalu mengejek sahabatnya itu. Namun, yang diejek selalu mencegah keinginannya dan memberikan senyuman seolah mengatakan dia baik-baik saja.

" _Tak apa Kacchan. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Lagipula selama Kacchan ada di dekatku, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja."_

Katsuki mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Saat dipandang rendah oleh orang lain, Deku hanya tersenyum. Dan dirinya hanya bisa melihat senyuman itu tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Senyum palsu yang selalu membuat hatinya sakit.

Apanya yang berkah Quirk, bila ia tak bisa membuat sahabatnya tersenyum tulus dalam lubuk hatinya.

Maka dari itulah Katsuki bersumpah untuk menjadi pahlwan nomor satu. Pahlawan untuk dirinya dan sosok Deku yang amat penting bagi hidupnya.

 **AAAAAAAAAA**

Awalnya Katsuki ingin lansung pulang dan berisiap untuk berkemas. Ia memutuskan untuk menyewa apartement dekat akademi barunya nanti, guna tidak perlu repot naik kereta saat berangkat sekolah.

Namun niatan itu berubah ketika angin lembut menerpah wajahnya. Entah kenapa ia teringat degan sahabatnya itu.

Katsuki memang tak pernah mendapat pengakuan langsung dari Izuku. Tapi, Katsuki bisa tahu dari cara Izuku menikmati angin yang menyapu wajahnya. Bagi Izuku, angin selau merubah mood seburuk apapun yang ia dapat.

Katsuki lantas berjalan menjauh gerbang sekolah. entah kenapa instingnya berkata ia harus mengunjungi suatu tempat detik itu juga, seakan akan menjadi kesalahan terbesarnya bila ia tidak melakukannya.

Katsuki berjalan dan terus berjalan hinga ia sampai di atap sekolah. saat itulah matanya menangkap sosok yang amat ia kenal.

Katsuki melebarkan matanya demi melihat sosok hijau itu terduduk bersandar di dinding beton pembatas. Ia berjalan mendekati Izuku yang kini tengah menikmati hembusan angin sejuk dengan wajah yang damai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini _Deku_?"

Sosok di depannya membuka matanya dan berdiri dengan cepat.

"Kacchan!?" serunya. Katsuki hanya menghela nafas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau tidak menghadari upacara perpisahan?" tanya Katsuki dengan nada menuntut. "Apa kau tahu perbuatanmu itu malah hanya membuatmu semakin dipandang rendah oleh mereka."

Izuku tak segera menjawab. Katsuki tahu sosok di depannya ini masih kaget berampur takut. Izuku memang selalu memasang ekspresi takut ketika dirinya menatap tajam ke arahnya. Padahal ia sama sekali tak bermaksud demikian.

"Jawab aku _Deku_." Katsuki sengaja memberi penekanan di akhir kata. Terkadang ia muak dengan sikap Izuku yang seperti ini.

"A-aku hanya menikmati angin seperti biasa kok!" nada ucapan Izuku sedikit bergetar. "Lagipula aku tak peduli dengan mereka semua. Aku sama sekali—"

"TAPI AKU PEDULI DEKU! AKU TAK SUKA KAU DIPANDANG RENDAH OLEH MEREKA SEMUA!"

Izuku tercekat. Seumur hidup ia tidak pernah melihat Katsuki berteriak sekeras ini tak bisa melihat ekspersi Katsuki sekarang. Poni jabrik rambutnya menutup pandangan Izuku.

"A-aku… tak suka mereka terus-terusan menghinamu seperti sampah…" kini giliran suara Katsuki yang bergetar. "Aku tak suka bila orang berharga milikku dicaci seperti itu. Apa kau tahu itu Deku…"

Izuku terdiam mendengar perkataan Katsuki. baru pertama kali Izuku melihat sisa terlemah dari sosok bernama Bakugou Katsuki.

Izuku tersenyum ia menglurkan tangannya dan memeluk erat Katsuki. ia membenamkan wajanhya di pundak sosok pirang itu. Izuku dapat merasakan aroma khas Katsuki begitu pula dengan detak jantungnya yang berdetak sedikit berpacu.

Izuku memeluk erat Katsuki. Namun yang dipeluk tidak melakukan hal yang sama. Masih tetap bergeming di posisinya.

"Tak apa Kacchan… aku sama sekali tak kebaratan akan hal itu. Mereka hanya tak tahu saja tentang diriku sehingga melakukan hal semacam itu. Tapi kau tahu, selama ini aku senang kok, soalnya ada Kacchan di sampingku."

Izuku berharap ucapannya barusan dapat menenangkan temannya itu. Namun dugaannya keliru, Katsuki dengan brutal mendorong Izuku, membuatnya terdorong hingga menabrak dinding beton. Kerah seragam yang Izuku gunakan ditarik paksa Katsuki hingga ia dapat melihat eksprsi Katsuki saat ini.

 _Kemarahan dan kesedihan_

"Kacchan?"

"Kumohon… ijinkan aku menhajar mereka sekali saja. Biarkan aku menjadi penjahat untuk kali ini saja…" ucap lirih Katsuki tanpa menatap langsung kedua netra emerald di depannya.

Izuku tak pernah mengira. Sejauh inikah Katsuki menahan amarahanya hanya untuk pecundang seperti dirinya. Sejauh inikah Katsuki ingin menjadi sosok malaikat yang datang untuk melepaskan segela kesedihan yang ditanggu seorang Midoriya Izuku.

Izuku tidak tahu. Dan ia tidak mau tahu.

Izuku tidak mau _Kacchan-nya_ menjadi seperti ini. Ia mau Katsuki menjadi sosok Pahlawan seperti yang selalu dipikirinya. Sosok pahlawan yang tidak terjerumus kegelapan hanya kerena dendam pribadi semata.

Izuku ingin Katsuki menjadi pahlawan dan dirinya menjadi…

"Kau tak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu Kacchan," Izuku mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan. Ciuman penuh makna terjalin di kedua bibir pemuda itu. Sontak Katsuki tersadar. Ia membulatkan matanya begitu mendapati sosok di depannya tengah menciumnya. Merebut ciuman pertamanya secara sepihak.

Katsuki marah? Tidak ia tidak marah. Ia bahkan memperdalam ciuamannya, seakan tak ingin sesuatu memisahkan mereka berdua.

Izuku meketakan jari telunjuknya mengakhiri ciuman diantara mereka berdua. "…Kacchan tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu, karena kacchan akan menjadi sosok pahlawan yang disukai semua orang. Dan aku akan menjadi sosok penjahat yang dibenci oleh banyak orang."

Katsuki tak bisa berkutik apa-apa. Kedua matannya hanya menatap diam kepergian Izuku yang berjalan menjauh menuju kabut hitam yang secara tiba-tiba muncul di dekat mereka.

Ia tahu Izuku akan pergi ke tempat dimana ia tak bisa menjangkaunya. Ia tahu tak akan pernah bisa lagi berjalan bersama dengan sosok yang selalu ia panggil 'Deku'. Bakugou Katsuki tahu ia akan berpisah selamannya dengan sosok Midoriya Izuku. Sahabat yang telah menjadi cinta dalam hidupnya.

"Terima kasih Kacchan, kau sudah menjadi temanku selama ini. Maaf aku harus bersikap egois untuk membalas semua perbuatanmu. Tapi, hanya inilah yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengubah takdirku ini. sekali lagi aku minta maaf… dan _omedetaou!_ Kau sudah menjadi siswa Yuuei sekarang."

Itulah ucapan terkahir Izuku yang dapat di dengar oleh Katsuki, sebelum sosok hijau itu ditelan oleh kabut hitam.

Angin kembali berhembus. Namun, hembusan angin kali ini sama sekali tak disukai oleh Katsuki.

" _Yappari…_ aku memang tidak suka dengan angin…."

 **AAAAAAAAAA**

Sejak detik itu Katsuki tak pernah mendengar kabar dari Izuku. Keberadaannya menghilang begitu saja, seakan dibawa hembusan angin ke negeri yang jauh.

Katsuki sudah mencobah berbagai cara untuk mencari keberadaa belahan jiwannya. Bahkan ia menemui sosok yang sudah membuat _Deku-nya_ menderita. Siapa lagi jika bukan pahlawan terkuat kedua, Edanvor.

Namun, bukanya jawaban yang ia dapat, Katsuki malah mendapat deret alasan kenapa ia membenci pria itu. Andai saja ia tidak ditemani oleh Iida dan Urara, Katsuki pasti sudah membakar habis gedung dimana Edanvor bekerja.

" _Midoriya Izuku? Aku sama sekali tak punya anak bernama Midoriya Izuku."_

Sebuah jawaban singkat, namun berhasil menyulut api kemarahan dalam benak Bakugou Katsuki. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa dulu dirinya sempat pernah mengidolakan pahlwan berhati dingin dan busuk seperti Edanvor.

 **AAAAAAAAAA**

Beberapa bulan kemudain terjadi kasus yang membuat seluruh penduduk Jepang gempar. Gedung tempat dimana Edanvor bekerja hancur tanpa sisa sedikitpun. Semua karyawan yang bekerja di sana hilang tanpa jejak bersama dengan sang pahlawan terkuat kedua Edanvor.

Beberapa hari setelahnya berulah mereka ditemukan. Namun, bukan dalam keadaan hidup melainkan sudah menjai jasad yang dipenuhi luka gores di sekujur tubuhnya. Keadaan Edanvor jauh lebih parah, ia ditemukan dalam keadaan di salib di kayu yang ditancapkan di atas bukit di wilayah Miyagi.

Kondisinya sangat mengenaskan. Lima belas pedang dibiarkan tertancap di sekujur tubuhnya. Lidahnya terpotong begitu pulah telinganya, menggambarkan bahwa ia disiksa secara sadis sebelum dibunuh.

Katsuki hanya diam menatap lembar Koran yang memberitakan kabar kematian sang pahlawan tersebut. bukan rasa sedih ia rasakan, tetapi rasa bahagia dan luapan terima kasih kepada seseorang yang sudah membuat biadab itu menerima kematiannya.

 **AAAAAAAAAA**

Jika boleh, Katsuki ingin memutar balikan waktu. Menelan bulat-bulat rasa syukurnya saat mendengar kematian Edanvor.

Selang beberapa waktu sejak ditemukannya jasad Edanvor. Sekelompok orang yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai aliansi penjahat menyatakan bertanggung jawab atas kematian sang pahlawan. Bahkan sekaan menunjukan bahwa mereka tidak main-main, dua hari kemudian Kota Osaka diluluh lantakan hanya dalam waktu sehari oleh kelompok tersebut.

Namun bukan itulah alasan kenapa Katsuki ingin memtar balikan waktu, melainkan sebauh fakta yang tak ingin ia percayai sama sekali.

"… _Aku Midoriya Izuku atau kalian boleh menyebutku Black adalah pemimpin Aliansi Penjahat. Tujuan kami sangat simpel, menghapuskan eksistensi pahlawan yang sudah merusak tatanan kehidupan dunia ini."_

 **AAAAAAAAAA**

Kini Katsuki tengah berhadapan dengan sosok yang sama sekali tak ingin ia lawan. Tak jauh dari tempatnya, Urara, Aoyama dan beberapa teman sekelasnya tengah tergelak tak berdaya di puing-puing bagunan Yuuei.

Katsuki dapat merasakan tangan kananya patah. Namun, rasa sakit itu tak sempat ia dapat rasakan sepenuhnya, karena dirinya lebih fokus pada sosok berjubah hitam dengan sorot wajah yang tak pernah berubah sejak terakhir mereka bertemu.

Bintik-bintik masih tetap menghiasi kedua pipinya yang membuatnya menggemaskan di mata Katsuki. rambut hijau masih tetap ikal walau kini sedikit memanjang. Namun, tetap cocok dimatanya. Dan senyuman tipis yang selalu menghiasi sosok itu. Sebuah senyuman yang selalu membuat Katsuki menderita karenannya.

"… Lama tak berjumpa Kacchan. Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu setelah sekian lama," Black mendekati Katsuki yang kini menatapnya dengan lirih. Bahkan saat menjadi penjahatpun nada bicara Midoriya Izuku sama sekali tak pernah berubah. Nada yang selalu menjeritkan kesedian yang teramat dalam.

"Kini aku sudah menjadi penjahat. Sesuai dengan janji yang aku ucapkan saat terkahir kita bertemu." Izuku menangkup wajah Katsuki dengan sebelah tangannya, hingga keduanya dapat melihat masing-masing wajah dengan jelas.

"…maka dari itu kita akan bermain pahlawan-pahlawanan seperti janji kita sewaktu kecil. Kacchan jadi pahlawannya dan Deku akan jadi penjahat yang harus dibunuh."[]

* * *

 **Demi apa aku buat Fict Comfort macam ini. bahkan jika diingat ini fict genre Comfort yang pertama kali aku buat. ^-^**

 **Ini adalah fic yang dibuat ditengah-tengah kebingunangan dengan lanjutan fic di fandom ninja sebelah.**

 **Arigatou sudah mau mampir dan membaca fic yang entah membuatku ingin tertawa gila bak Yuno gasai!**

 **Gomen Deku! Gomen Kacchan! Jangan sampai mendendam pada daku ya~~**

 ***disini Edanvor kubuat menjadi ayah Deku… maaf ya todo, gue pinjem ayah lu wkwkwk**

 **Riview dan lainnya sangat-sangat diperbolehkan.**

 **Mata nee~~!**


End file.
